


Sweet Venom

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Love on the Court [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the other side of the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing.

He can't seem to look anywhere else.

 

He never bothered to even see what I looked like before I became a starter.

 

No, thats not entirely true.

 

The first look was right as our first match ended, he looked me right in the eyes.

 

I couldn't tell if it was proving I could win against a starter or the way he stared me down like I was caught that made my heart clench.

 

Just a one time thing, or so I thought.

 

At the district preliminaries when Momo and I played doubles, his eyes met mine. As if venom was burning up my veins holding me in place I couldn't look away.

 

After that match, he would watch me play and everytime, at the end I would meet his gaze, my heart would pound.

 

I should be afraid.

 

Of him.

 

Of the way his eyes follow me.

 

Watches me, like I'm prey thats wandered in front of a hungry snake.

 

Part of me hopes it won't last, though only a small part.

 

Most of me just enjoys the feel I get from meeting his gaze.

 

Like a warm caress that rushes through my system, seeming to burning me from the inside out.

 

He was an addiction.

 

That I never wanted to quit.


End file.
